Up and Rising: Court Files
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: The court case for Eric from Up and Rising.


Court Files: Eric F.  
  
Hey, this is just going to be a short story about Eric's court case for my story Up and Rising. I just got bored and decided to write this before I continued Up and Rising. Well here goes. Now Playing: The Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of its characters. I do own Eric though. (That's me)  
  
It was a bright sunny mourning on the streets of Miami, FL. Many citizens running all over to get to work before rush hour. In front of the courthouse, many lawyers, law officials, and people assigned to work on the jury, were going into and out of the courthouse. But there was an interesting trio of people walking up the steps. The guy in the middle wore a turquoise Hawaiian shirt (like Tommy Vercettii's) and wore tight blue jeans. He had two body guards, who were tall, creepy, and muscular. They walked into the courthouse acting like they owned the place. All three of them pulled up a chair in the back of the building. The bodyguards on either side of the guy in the middle. The man in the middle then pulled up another chair to but his feet up on. Not many people had entered the courthouse. Just a few law officials and two of the jury members were inside the building with them. They just sat there in silence for at least half an hour. More people started to arrive. Many people were recognizable, like a mafia leader named Joe Reshawn was sitting in the front row. Soon everybody was in place and Eric and a guard walked in. The guard took him to his seat and told him to sit down. Eric did as said and sat. His lawyer was right next to him, whispering to him about their chances at getting him innocent.  
"All rise for Jude Samson," a guard called out. Everyone stood up as the judge walked in and took his place as the pedestal. "You may be seated," the guard called out again. The Judge looked at the documents in front of him and looked at Eric. "Eric, you are charged with Murder in the 3rd degree, assault of a pregnant women, and robbery of a bank." Judge Samson explained, "How do you plead?" Eric gave the judge a glare. "I plead fu... I plead not guilty your honor." Eric replied, almost losing his temper. "Ok, please proceed with the questioning. "Yes you honor." An official from the other side said. "I call Whitney Berg to the stand, your honor." A woman about 27 years old walked up and took her place at the stand. They made her put up her right hand and a guard said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth under the name of the lord?" the guard said. "Yes, I do." The young woman said. "Another official walked up in front of Whitney. "Ms. Berg, I believe you are single, am I correct?" The official who's name was Fred Tucker. "Yes, you are correct," Whitney said. "How many affairs have you had with a man in the last 3 years, Ms Berg?" Mr. Tucker asked. "About 8, sir." Whitney replied. "What kind of stuff would you do with the men you would so call, "date?" Mr. Tucker asked. "Objection! This has nothing to do whit this case your honor," Mr. Tanner said. Mr. Tanner was Eric's lawyer. "Mr. Tucker, would you please get to your point?" The Judge asked. "Ok then. Ms. Berg, just to get right down to it, have you ever had an affair with this man?" Mr. Tucker asked. "Well, we did go out about 3 times." Whitney replied. "Did he ever say anything about robbery, Ms. Berg?" Mr. Tucker asked. "No, he only talked about a job or something like that, sir." Whitney said. "That will be all, Ms. Berg. No more questions for this witness, your honor." Mr. Tucker said. "Ok then, we shall take a short recess." And Judge Samson pounded the wood with his hammer.  
Outside, behind the courthouse, the three men were talking. "This is going perfect. They will try to figure out what the job is, and they will get Eric busted, the stupid prick, always using my stuff!" The man in turquoise said. His bodyguards nodded in agreement. "But boss, what if one of the witnesses saw you there?" one of the bodyguards asked. The man in turquoise just ignored him, as he was looking in the window. Eric had lost his temper and he was yelling at his lawyer. "You have to get me out of this you little craphole! I was framed you hear me, framed! I don't want any of this, I might be able to get you out of this, or I might be able to get my money in the bank. I want complete answers!" Eric tossed a chair across the room. There were at least 10 guards there now, trying to get him to calm down. He finally calmed down and sat back in a new seat that they brought him since he broke the other one when he threw it.  
"Court is now back in session!" The Judge called into the crowd. "Mr. Tanner, would you like to call a witness to the stand?" Mr. Tanner looked up from his papers. "Yes, I would like to call Troy Jackson to the stand your honor." Mr. Tanner replied. A man, about 35, walked up to the stand and sat down. Again, a guard made the witness swear under the name of the lord. "Now Mr. Jackson, what exactly did you see on that fine day in July last month? Please, tell us your day." Mr. Tanner asked. "Well, after I woke up, I went to a coffee shop to get a cup of black coffee. Then I also needed money, so I drove to the bank. When it was almost my turn to make my withdrawal, 3 men walked in," Troy said. "Did you see exactly what these men looked like, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Tanner asked. "No, I did not." Troy said. "So out of these 3 men, none of them might have been Eric," Mr. Tanner said. "That is correct" Troy said. "No questions for the witness your honor," Mr. Tanner said to Judge Samson.  
The man in turquoise just then had a flashback:  
"Everybody put your hands up! Rob, get the money, Jack, bring in Eric's body and put him in that office," the man in turquoise pointed towards an office. "Also, but 2 drops of poison in a glass and put it in his hand. I want it to look like he drank it," the man in turquoise whispered to Jack. "If anybody moves an inch, their blood will be on the wall!" the man in turquoise yelled. Then they hear the sound of sirens. "Rob, take whatever money you have and put it in the back of the van. We are out of here!" and the three left the bank. But before they went, the man in turquoise shot a poison dart at an elderly man and hit a fat woman with a baseball bat.  
"Your honor, I call Judy Williams to the stand." Mr. Tucker said. A woman, about 50 years old walked to the stand and took her seat. Again, the witness had to swear under the name of the lord. "Now Mrs. Williams, what did you see for this assault of a pregnant woman?" Mr. Tucker asked. "Well, when the three men were about to leave, one of them came with a baseball bat and beat the crap out of that poor lady." Judy said. "How about this murder? Did you see anything?" Mr. Tucker asked. "No, I only saw the robbery and the assault on the pregnant woman." "Thank you Mrs. Williams." Mr. Tucker said. "I have no more witnesses to call up, my honor." Mr. Tucker said. "Me neither, your honor," Mr. Tanner said.  
"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" the Judge asked. "We have, your honor. We declare Eric not guilty in 3rd degree murder, guilty of assault of a pregnant woman, and guilty of robbery." The jury member said. "Defendant, please rise." The judge said. "I sentence Eric 30 years to the state jail in Miami. Case closed!" The judge said. As Eric was being lead out, you could hear him yell, "I'm going to find you prick! Fk you Tommy Vercettii!" 


End file.
